Rapid warm-up of engine coolant, engine oil and transmission oil after a cold start can improve vehicle fuel economy. A cold start is a start-up of the vehicle when the vehicle has not been running and the engine and transmission are relatively cold. Engine warm-up is especially challenging for diesel and hybrid applications, as less fuel is burned.